


A Flirty Drunk

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Ryland is used to Alex making advances on him when he's drunk, but he never expected Alex to go this far.





	A Flirty Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Another I wrote a while back

“Y'r so pre'y, Ry-Ry,” Alex slurred. He draped his arms over Ryland’s shoulders, getting much too close for Ryland’s liking. “So, so pre'y.”

“Dude, stop it.” Ryland tugged his arms away, pressing them against Alex’s chest. “You need to go lay down.”

“Mmm, ki'ky,” Alex waggled his eyebrows and Ryland sighed.

“C'mon,” Ryland said, trying to guide Alex forward. “Room. Now.”

“Nah,” Alex leaned back into him, hands wrapping around Ryland’s hips this time. Ryland fought to control the blush rising to his cheeks, narrowing his eyes instead and prying Alex’s hands away. Alex just giggled, leaning forward. Much, much too close to his face. Ryland side stepped him.

“That’s it,” He said, scooping Alex up in his arms. “You’re going to your damn room.”

“M'a pre'y princess.” Alex wrapped his arms around Ryland’s shoulders, grinning languidly up at him. Ryland twitched a smile, shaking his head.

“Sure, buddy. Whatever you want.” He carried him down the hall, frowning when he saw Alex’s door was closed. He tried to angle himself so he could grab the knob while still holding Alex, but Alex chose that moment to lean up to his face again, hot breath parting around Ryland’s lips and he stumbled. Dropping Alex’s legs back against the floor. Alex grunted, a bit off balance as he wobbled against Ryland’s over arm.

Ryland cleared his throat, a blush definitely on his cheeks now. “C'mon,” He said, pushing the door open and gesturing Alex inside. Alex just stared at him, a smile still on his face. “Alex?”

Alex leaned forward again, fingers grabbing tight to the front of Ryland’s shirt. Before he could stop him, he was pressing his lips against Ryland’s. Ryland froze, mouth falling open slightly in surprise. Alex took the opportunity to swipe his tongue over his top lip, humming softly.

Finally, Rylan’s brain caught on and he pulled Alex back, swallowing hard. Alex just grinned at him, obviously pleased with himself. Ryland shook his head, pushing on Alex’s chest. “Bed.”

“M'kay,” Alex said, grin still in place as he stumbled into the room. Ryland just leaned against the doorway, watching Alex practically face plant onto the bed, body already relaxing.

Ryland reached up and touched his lips, swallowing again. Alex’s breaths were already evening out, and he knew he should keep him awake. Make him drink some water. But Ryland was frozen. He’d known Alex was a flirty drunk-had dealt with it on multiple occasions actually. He’d never expect him to actually kiss him, though. That was new.

He shook his head, hand running through his already messy ponytail. Well, this was going to be interesting to deal with in the morning.


End file.
